


The Continuing Exploits of Pocket Idol and the Towering Gay Sex Inferno.

by duckgirlie



Category: RPF - American Idol S8
Genre: BFFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four snapshots into a forever-friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continuing Exploits of Pocket Idol and the Towering Gay Sex Inferno.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philote_auctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philote_auctor/gifts).



They were waiting backstage, their final cue minutes away. Kris paced back and forth while Adam leaned against the wall.

"Calm down, man. There's nothing we can do now. It's all in the air."

Kris stopped pacing and slouched on the wall next to Adam.

"You're going to win." He said. "You're going to win because you're awesome and perfect and you can sing like some kind of freaky angel-banshee hybrid and…"

Adam interrupted him. "You're going to win, because you're awesome and perfect and everyone who even looks at you wants you to be happy, and that's before they even hear you sing."

"I'm only going to win if people purposely vote against you because you're some amazing towering gay sex inferno and they hate you because of that."

"Stop." Adam turned and rested his hands heavily on Kris's shoulders. "If you win, it's not going to be because you're not me. It'll be because you're better then me, and you make people happy and they love you and because everyone knows you're just an awesome individual. And it has nothing to do with me being a towering gay sex inferno."

He paused. "Though I may have to use that line in the future."

Kris grinned and took a deep breath, starting to calm down.

"Places, Adam and Kris." The intercom announced.

Adam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kris's forehead.

"Good luck."

"Good luck."

*****

Adam was bored. Bored because Kris was in the middle of a phone call, Allison was on the other bus, and he'd spent the last half-hour talking to Danny. Who, bless him, was a perfectly nice person, but not someone capable of holding Adam's interest for very long. He got up and wandered through the bus, squeezing himself between the people sitting around it, before he finally found Kris in the back, hanging up his phone, a wide smile plastered across his face.

"What are you so happy about?

Kris only smiled wider. "Nothing."

Adam leaned back against the wall and gave him an appraising look. A grin of recognition spread across his face.

"Was that Katy?" Kris nodded, slightly nervous. "Oh my god, you just had phone sex on the bus, didn't you? And you're not even in your _bed_."

Kris jumped up and ran over, trying to stop Adam's voice getting louder.

"I'm going to have to warn everyone not to sit there! HEY GUYS…"

The rest of the sentence was cut off as Adam turned to run back to the front of the bus, but halfway there Kris caught him, knocking him to the ground.

Kris only manged to hold his position for a few seconds before he found himself flat on his back, Adam straddling his waist and pinning his wrists to the floor.

"You should know better then that."

There was a cough from above them. They both twisted their necks to look up at the rest of the bus's inhabients.

"You guys have a disturbingly intimate relationship." Anoop announced.

"You should just be glad the bus is stopped." Danny added.

Adam got up and pulled Kris to his feet. Kris leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"You're not actually going to say anything, are you?

Adam laughed. "I won't tell if you won't."

Kris looked confused for a moment, before taking in Adam's laughing eyes. "Ew, man. Where?"

Adam just gave him a twinkly-eyed smile and headed back to his bunk.

*****

Kris opened the door to his hotel room to find Adam leaning against the frame, a bottle of Jack clutched in his hand, his sunglasses still on.

"You look like shit."

The fact that Adam didn't even bother to tell him to fuck off set of Kris's alarm bells. Adam pushed past him and collapsed down on the bed, struggling with the cap of his bottle. Once he'd finally gotten it off, Adam knocked back about a quarter of the bottle, only stopping when Kris reached forward to wrestle it off of him.

Adam made a half-hearted attempt to keep it before giving up and falling back on the bed, hiccuping profusely. Kris crawled into bed next to him and nudged him with his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"N'ing. I'm –hic– fine."

He tried to make eye contact to force a confession, but Adam's sunglasses were still on, and pulling them off to check seemed a bit too invasive. And a few seconds later, Adam pulled out his iPhone and struggled to open a web page, but his fingers slid aimlessly across the screen and nothing came up.

"Shh…" Kris pulled it gently out of his hands and laid it on the bedside locker. "It's fine."

They fell asleep fully-clothed on top of the blankets, and if Kris's shoulder is a little damp when he wakes up, neither of them say anything.

*****

Adam was only half and hour late to baby Allen's first birthday, and made up for it with his enthusiasm. He's got the most gigantic present Kris has seen in quite some time clutched in one hand, and the other is tightly holding on to someone's hand. Kris has seen his face before, but only in pictures on line, and can't quite remember the guy's name. Adam only lets his hand go to give Katy a huge hug, or when he's holding Rebecca, and the guy is looking at Adam like he's the most epically wonderful thing in the entire world.

The party is packed, it seems like everyone he's ever met, _ever_, is there, and Kris barely gets a chance to say hello to Adam before he's pulled away to greet another guest. He barely sees him for the entire party, he's so bust trying to keep track of everyone else.

Kris actually spends more time talking to Adam's guest than Adam. He catches the guy gazing longingly at his piano and asks him if he wants to try it out. The guy looks like he's about to refuse politely for a second before he changes his mind and sits down.

Kris isn't surprised. He's got a pretty amazing piano.

He stands beside it for about fifteen minutes, listening to the guy warm up gently before starting in on some haunting Schumann, and then wandering all over the classical period. They talk about music the whole time, and Kris finally learns that the guy's name is Jamie, and that his biggest regret is not having hands big enough for Rachmaninoff.

He leaves him playing when he gets dragged off to attend to something else, and finally catches up with Adam in the kitchen when the party's nearly over.

Adam pulls him into a giant hug. "I'm sorry I was late. I'm the worst godfather in the entire world."

Kris smiles, squeezing him back as tightly as he can. "Man, if I wanted a godfather who showed up on time I wouldn't have picked you."

"My job won't fully begin until she's old enough to need eye-liner lessons."

Kris smiled. "I shudder to think."

Even though Adam's smiling as much as ever, Kris can tell he's nervous about something. Adam finally puts his glass down and turns to face Kris fully.

"So…" He chews nervously at his thumbnail. "What do you think?"

Kris fakes confusion. "Of what?"

"Kris…" Adam whines.

He grins and twists slightly to look back into the living room. Jamie is still sitting at the piano, picking out something gentle with one hand as Katy sits at the other end of the piano bench and holds Rebecca just close enough to touch the keys, but not bang them.

"He can play the piano."

"That's how I met him. He's on my new album. What else?"

He's never seem Adam like this before. But this is also the first time he's ever been introduced to any of Adam's boyfriends not in a bar.

"I like him. He seems a bit jittery though."

Adam smiles. "He wanted to make a good impression."

"On me?"

"He knows you're important."

"It's not like you'd…" Kris trails off.

Adam gives him an intense look. "You are pretty important."

Kris pulls Adam into the tighest hug he can managed before pouring them both a new drink, holding his out to clink against Adam's.

"I'm giving my official seal of approval. Even if he can't play Rachmaninoff, he looks at you like you're very nearly perfect, and that's all I need."

They both knock their drinks back in one, and Adam pulls Kris into another bone-crunching hug before they both return to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first foray into AI fic, but when I saw you requested BFFs I couldn't resist. Fandom in general needs more you're-my-best-friend-and-I-love-you-but-I-don't-want-to-shag-you fic.
> 
> Hope it works for you!


End file.
